


All Delighted People

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Best Friends, End of the World, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is gonna end and Asher is determined to finally tell Trevor his true feelings.





	All Delighted People

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing anything like this so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!

He was in the warehouse when he found out. Five more days at most until life as he knew it was over. An astroid, hurtling towards earth at breakneck speeds was due any day. Asher never consider himself a romantic person but something about the finality of it all, the idea of human mortality, seemed to open up that part of him.

 

Asher has been interested in Trevor since the day they met. It started off as innocent curiosity, of course. With his unique humor and countless quirks; Trevor was an enigma that Asher desperately needed to figure out. From there on the curiosity blossomed into their current friendship. They were the inseparable roommates who did anything and everything together, and Asher was happy with that. That, however, didn’t stop him from wanting something more, but he wasn’t about to ruin their friendship. Asher cared too much about Trevor to put him in a situation like that. Yet the world was ending, and all he could think about was Trevor.

 

“What are you gonna do?” Trevors words snapped Asher out of his trance. The question confused him so he tilted his head towards Trevor, who was standing next to Asher’s desk. “The next five days man, what are you gonna do?” Asher chuckled, grimacing.

 

“Thats a pretty morbid question bud.” Asher replied. In all honesty he didn’t know what he was going to do. His whole family was a thousand miles away in Colorado, and really his only friends where the people in the warehouse.

 

“Well if you aren’t saying your final goodbyes or whatever, I’m gonna be smoking hella weed in my room if you wanna drop in. Jakob already left to be with his family so it’ll just be us.” Asher smiled. There was no way he was gonna miss out on spending time with Trevor.

 

“Yeah. That sounds nice. Definitely.”

\----

Asher closed down the warehouse for the last time. There was no point in coming back and at this point most everybody had already left to spend time with their family or loved ones. Asher and Trevor were the only stragglers and from this point on, as much as Asher didn’t want to admit it, they only had each other.

 

By the time Asher got to their apartment it already reeked of weed. He silently made his way to Trevors room and looked through the slightly open door. Trevor was laying in his bed, his eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling. Asher decided he looked peaceful like this and decided to let him rest. God knows he needs it. And anyways, Asher had 4 more days to get his feelings out. There wasn’t any rush.

 

As Asher turned to walk to his room Trevor opened his eyes and smiled up at Asher. “Hey man.” Trevors voice startled Asher and he turned around to meet his eyes. “Where are you going?”

 

“I thought you were asleep.” explained Asher, walking into Trevors room.

 

“How could anyone sleep at a time like this?” Trevor was still smiling. Asher wondered how someone could still be so happy at a time like this, but he let the thought pass with the smoke in the room. “Come on man, sit down.” Trevor sat up and patted down next of him and Asher did as he was told

 

Asher took a deep breath. “Im glad you’re here Trevor. I don’t know what I’d do if I was alone tonight.” He chuckled, looking down at his lap. Trevor suddenly pats his shoulder causing Asher to jump again. His heart was beating like a hummingbird.

 

“Me too.” Trevor laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes again. “You know what, I think I might actually try to sleep. I’ve got something planned for us tomorrow but its a surprise, if that’s alright with you.”

 

Asher smiled brightly. “Yeah that sounds amazing. Do you mind if I stay in here tonight?” Trevor opened his eyes again and looked at Asher. Wordlessly he slid over to the side of the bed, patting down on the empty space. Asher payed silently next to Trevor. The world was ending, yet Asher was happy.


End file.
